


for crying out loud, settle down

by bukowsking



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: F/M, ILY, ebony goddess, happy one year boo, i love, so soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukowsking/pseuds/bukowsking
Summary: In which Matty is the world's best wingman and George cannot seem to hold his tongue when it comes to beautiful women.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi so i wrote this as a one year anniversary gift to my best friend whom i love to death!! happy one year anniversary bbygirl and i hope you love it. ♡

Now see, Matty always knew he was the best wingman when it came to George. Ever since his break up with Caroline months ago, George had spent his time sulking around the flat and smoking all of Matty’s weed, even going so far as to dip into their emergency stash. After two long weeks and not as many bowl packs as he usually was used to enjoying, Matty couldn’t take it anymore. Thus was born the Operation Get George Daniel Laid plan. In its infancy, Matty had to admit, the plan was certainly far-etched. But look back at the past few years; Matty knew he wouldn’t want his best friend to be married to anyone else but Chastity.

* * *

 

No one thinks they’ll find love on a hot, muggy night in the beginning of June in the middle of Ohio, but for George and Chastity, it’s exactly what happened. Chastity had lined up outside the venue for nearly twenty-four hours, ensuring her spot at barricade, not particularly caring which side of the stage she wound up getting a better view of. To her, this night was about focusing on the music that had come to soundtrack the most important moments of her life thus far. As the sky began to darken, Chastity could feel the excitement building up in the pit of her stomach and sprawling through her veins like a viral infection. Her giddy smile was impossible to hold back as the security guards opened the ropes and began to inspect people’s bags, scanning their tickets and waving them forward inside the venue. As soon as she felt the cool metal of the barricade against her dark chocolate skin, Chastity couldn’t contain the giggles that fell from her full lips. She was really here, breathing the same air as the men who have become her idols prepared to take the stage.

* * *

 

George bounced on the balls of his feet, drumming nonsensically against his thighs as the opening act was just finishing up their set. Matty, Adam, and Ross were passing around a joint in a corner of the dressing room, George having passed up Matty’s offer when the curly haired lad approached him. For the past few weeks, it seemed that Matty was more needy and desperate for George’s attention than usual; constantly inviting him to random parties, out to pubs and the like. It left an uneasy feeling in George’s stomach, but he just shrugged it off as being part of the nerves of having been touring constantly the past few months. “Oi! Five minutes to stage!” A non-descript man called from a distance, breaking George from his trance. As he allowed his mind to finally quiet some, the roars of the distant crowd causing excitement to thrum through his body, George’s facial features brightened a bit. He adored seeing how the fans sang along to every single lyric and danced to every beat, knowing that for about an hour or so, he was part of the best moment in these peoples’ lives. Their intro music swelled from the speakers and the band members each approached the stage, George running to his drum set as if he were a soldier returning from war. Thousands of screams ripped through the air, the blissful smile unable to move from his lips as he began to pound out the beat to “Love Me,” Matty’s vocals crooning. He knew in his bones that tonight was different, that something big was about to happen.

* * *

 

Needless to say, Chastity was having the night of her life; hips swaying to each of the songs, screaming along to the songs so passionately that her voice had nearly disappeared. It was nearing the end of the show, and a sense of sadness hung in the air when she had realized this; she never wanted this nigh to end. As Matty rambled through a half-sincere introduction speech to This Must Be My Dream, it was then that her eyes met George’s. Suddenly, it was like someone had vacuumed all the air and noise from the room, George and herself being the only ones in the entire venue. His facial features seemed to be made of the softest silk, an easy and genuine smile tugged across his full lips. Her cheeks flushed a soft red hue, as the beginning notes shattered their small bubble of.. love? She found the moment to be utterly indescribable.

As Matty sang the song with an immense amount of passion, he began to notice the interaction going on between the ebony goddess dancing her ass off in the front row and his best friend pouring his heart out on the drums. A mischievous grin came across his face as he motioned to Mark, their security guard, to pick the girl from the crowd and usher her backstage, knowing that if he didn’t that George could possibly miss out on meeting his soulmate.

* * *

 

Chastity couldn’t believe it, she didn’t even care about missing the rest of the set because here she was, personally being escorted to The 1975’s dressing room because Matty fucking Healy personally selected her from the crowd. This was something straight from her wildest and most hopeful dreams. As she sat herself down on the leather couch in the center of the room, nervousness swam around in her stomach. What could Matty possibly want with her? Or what if it wasn’t Matty that wanted her back here? Her mind ran a million miles a minute before finally being silenced as said boys stumbled through the door. Ross and Adam gave each other looks right away before turning right back out, leaving George, Chastity, and Matty alone in the air conditioned room. Yet another grin spread across Matty’s face as he approached the girl, taking the seat next to her and crossing his spindly legs.

“Well, now. Even a blind bat would be able to see the tension you and my boy Georgie have been sharing all night, so why don’t I just leave you two to it, yeah? But hey, do me a favor and invite me to the wedding, oi?” He joked and patted Chastity’s thigh before ruffling George’s hair on his way out the door. The look on George’s face was priceless, a mix of confused and overwhelmed with nervousness, due to the beautiful woman waiting for him on his couch.

“I, uh. I feel as though I must apologize on behalf of my.. that.” He stumbled through his sentence, accentuated by a nervous laugh. Chastity gave him a arm and understanding smile putting her pearly whites on display.

“Trust me, I get it. My friends have spent the majority of their lives desperately trying to hook me up with any man within a ten mile radius.” She spoke softly before taking a moment to gaze at the tall man, taking note of his uncomfortable stance. “You can come sit next to me, you know. I won’t bite, despite what your little friend may have told you.” She said jokingly with a comforting smile, patting the empty space next to her. George smiled easily back, already feeling more comfortable because of the girl’s warm words. He needed to know her name, her greatest fear, and her wildest dreams. He became consumed by the desperate urge to know her better.

“I’m George Daniel, and it’s a pleasure to meet you, ..?”

“Chastity. But you can call me Chas! Or anything you want to, really.” She rambled on with a soft blush, her nervous and giddy emotions getting the best of her.

* * *

 

As the night continued, so did the conversation. After the first hour had passed, the pair rejoined the rest of the band to have a round of drinks at a local pub, Chastity making sure she was mindful of the time as she knew she had to be home at a certain time. It was all a bit too Cinderella, if you ask her. Once she and the boys had ended their time at the pub, there was another quiet moment as she and George began to walk down the side street together, hands brushing every now and then. It was the British boy who first broke the silence.

“Chas.. I’ve had such an amazing time with you tonight. I know this is a bit out of the blue, and it’s going to be hard because of the distance, but I’d really love for us to keep in touch, even if it’s just as friends. N-Not that I was expecting anything more than friendship! I mean really, you probably don’t even like me like that, and I don’t even know if you’re into men and oh god I’m completely blowing this, aren’t I? I’m sor-“

His rambling was cut off by a pair of soft, plump lips pressing against his own, his words slowly dying in his throat. Before George could even register that Chastity had just confirmed their mutual romantic attraction to each other, her soft voice filled the air between them.

“George, you’re an imbecile. Of course I want more than friendship with you. You’d have to be a blind bat to not be able to see that.” She said with a grin, echoing Matty’s words from earlier as her arms wrapped around George’s neck, leaning in for yet another kiss. George chuckled, and began to fall in love.

 

And that was how it started.


End file.
